Heaven Must Be Missing You
by AmberRocketts
Summary: Before everything there was only God and Sister, God wanted a new companion for them he made Samael the first Archangel. Because of some mistakes that God made Samael was left alone and thought dead. God told no one about him. After everything Samael decided to rip out his grace and become human, eventually to be come Sam Winchester. -Bad at Summaries -
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End_

Before earth, before heaven, before any creation there was just God and his big sister. God decided that enough was enough, they were lonely and he wanted more! It took a while, but he made the perfect being, Samael. A baby angel or a fledgling as his sister decided to call the being.

He was the perfect contrast of light and dark, coming from a bit of both and raised by both. Samael learned to control his powers and emotions (little as they were). God made Samael to love God unconditionally. The moment God laid eyes on his first creation he knew that the love went both ways God's sister also loved the little angel and they grew happy together.

Eventually after eons together Samael learned how to make gifts for his guardians, to thank them for everything. He made a home for them which was called Heaven, he made a place for them to lay around those you love it was named Eden. God was amazed by this and together they made Earth, a place where they could visit. God, Sister, and Samael where happy together, but happiness can't last forever without a few bumps in the road.

One day God decided that he wanted to return the favor and give Samael gifts. He wanted to give Samael a family, he wanted to give them all more family, but he wanted it to be a surprise to he made a place where Samael could stay -a place that would later be known as purgatory- while he made the family. God asked Samael to stay there while he made a big surprise, Samael who loved and trusted his Father more than anything quickly agreed to wait for his father. While his father was gone he made little things so the place didn't look so empty, he added things that would later be known as trees, grass, mountains, caves, lakes, and more.

While Samael was passing time in his place God made some more angels, while his sister watched and began to draw away. As God was raising the newest angels he saw that his sister was also making beings. But these being where destroying everything that was made in their home, with a heavy heart he decided that they needed to be put somewhere where they would cause no harm. While searching for a place to put them he found an unused area that he thought his sister made, throwing all the beings that was created by his sister in this area he would soon find out that it was not as empty as it seemed.

God continued to raise his angels, as he did he saw his sister be consumed by rage and jealousy. Deciding enough was enough he armed his angels and made a place to contain his sister. At the end of the fight, after he passed the mark to Lucifer and made humans, after he made more little angels he wanted to see if his sister had changed. Going to an area forbidden by all he saw that his sister grace became more twisted than ever before "Sister" his voice almost too low to be heard but it was by one, who stopped her struggling to open the little hole in the cage to look at her brother.

"Brother, what do you want?"

"What I want is to be a family, please sister stop this let me heal you!" God begged

"Heal me, you want to heal me?" She glared at him between the small parting "You want to heal me? Do you want to heal me like you healed your favorite Lucifer who you locked away? Or do you want to give me a gift like you gave Samael?" She watched as his face went from pain and hurt to confusion.

"Samael?" He asked she looked in shock at him

"You've forgotten the first angel? You've forgotten who gave you this home?!" She asked enraged that he dare forget the little angel they raised together. She watch his face as it went from confusion to shock and horror.

"Samael." God said his voice full of pain as he realized his first angel who he had forgotten. His little angel who had done everything asked. His little angel who he had abandoned. His little angel that he left alone….but his angel wasn't alone he was with… the leviathans! His sister first creation!

God realizing that his first angel was with the monsters his sister made ran to where he put them all only to find nothing but his sister creations.


	2. How to Dance to the Song

_Chapter 2- How to Dance to the Song_

Samael the loving and trusting being as he was, waited for his father to show. After a few eons Samael was beginning to have and strange and unnamed feeling wash within his grace, but he continued to wait. Eventually his waiting pulled off, the door to the outside world was opened, but instead of his father coming to get him he saw theses beings that he had never seen before dropped and left in here with him while the door was shut quickly behind.

He watched the beings and tried to question them but what they were saying made no sense to him. The being quickly got bored of him and decided to try and take his power for themselves attacked him. For centuries he was trapped and attacked by the strange creatures that wanted his power, is powers healing and regenerating whatever they consumed or destroyed because he was built indestructible but there was still pain, far more than he could imagine.

During this time he tried to come up with a reason what he had done to deserve this pain, he could think of nothing. He tried escaping, eventually he found ways to hide himself but soon found if he used so much of his power they could sense him. Then one day he found a portal that was the original door to this place, he ran.

Looking at his surroundings he found little beings that had been playing around the area. He noted that God was nowhere to be seen or sensed. Turning to one of the two legged creatures he looked to its center to learn what it was. Doing this he learned what words went with what he was feeling. Samael was hurt, betrayed, and confused.

Abandoning what he learned was called a human he went to Heaven, his family's home. Going to his home he saw more creature again looking at the center of this creature, he heartbroken to learn that after his father left him, that God had replaced him. Shifting threw the knowledge of this other creature he learned that his father had replaced him with what was called Archangels first, the 'first made' by God. He found that his race was called angels and that there were some that had more power than others. The ones with most power where called Archangels and that there was four of these beings, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel.

He was devastated to realize that his father never even told these beings about him, he was forgotten. He was also deemed a monster, a being that would harm and kill, one of his aunt's creation that was needed to be locked away. It sickened him to realize that his father thought of him as a monster who needed to be locked away.

Needing closure as he learned that humans called it, he drifted invisible to his father's side and watched as he praised his new creatures –angels- with loving eyes. His father didn't even seem to care or realize that Samael was there.

For the first time in his existence, Samael wanted to die. He would rather be dead than to live to see the home that he created to be deemed unworthy to live with his family. His problem? He couldn't die, and he can't hate God or his Aunt as much as he would like because his very existence was to be dedicated to love them. So Samael decided to watch silently, he watched as his father became upset and angry, he watch as the garden that was named Eden was ruined by Lucifer his fathers most loved, he watched as God locked Lucifer in a cage in a place opposite of Heaven. Samael began to wonder if that was Gods preferred punishment for beings he deemed unworthy like him. Abandoned by their creator and locked away to be forgotten about.

Looking at his fallen younger brother who carried a hint of power from his Aunt, he felt sympathy for his little brother. Not being able to hear the tortured screams of his brother, he altered the cage and healed his little brothers wings so that while his brother would be alone he wouldn't be burned and hurt by the flames anymore.

Samael not wanting to interfere anymore and get Gods attention on himself reluctantly left his brother, but not before making a hole who that Lucifer would be able to see the outside world not knowing this was how his little brother would later talk with Azazel this way.

Entering heaven to see if God realized what he did, Samael watched and wondered why his father was so sad. Figuring that it was because his father's favorite was locked away. Samael not being able to watch anymore went to earth. Not being able to hold the knowledge that he was abandoned Samael found a way to rip out his grace to be born human. While Samael kept a slimmer of grace so that he would appear human but he couldn't move on, so every time he died he would be reincarnated, eventually becoming Sam Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note- Just wanna say sorry that I haven't posted in a few days, I've been really sick so here's two chapters in one! Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!_

Chapter 3- Tonight We Dance

God who became heartbroken over not being able to find his first created, and not being able to hold his family together gave his creations free will and left heaven. He watched as his littlest archangel left heaven to become pagan, he watched as Michael and Raphael hardened their hearts, he watched as he saw the apocalypse coming, not wanting the end of his creation he became Chuck the Prophet to try and stop it without interfering much.

He saw as Lucifer his morning star was released for the cage that held him, but he also saw that Lucifer burnt wings where healed. Wondering how that happened he went back in time to see that while Lucifer was alone in the cage he wasn't in pain. Trying to figure out how it happened he went to when he first had Lucifer casted into the cage and watched to see when things changed. He watched as Lucifer's wings where burned but as soon as it started it was stopped. Looking around he saw Samael! His Samael!

Knowing that he couldn't appear before Samael because he was out of time decided to watch to see where his son could be. He followed his son as he went to heaven and saw how his son looked at his past self with emotions he couldn't name, didn't want to name. He watched as his son looked for a while then left, following his son he saw Samael going to earth and plan something. Chuck watched as his son ripped out his own grace and was born human.

Not believing his eyes Chuck watched each of his sons lives until it was May 2nd 1983, Sam Winchesters birth! Going back to his own time he was so happy learning that Samael wasn't actually dead he dropped hiding his godly aura and immediately went to a surprised Sam Winchesters side, who with his brother was watching Gabriel and Lucifer face off in the hotel.

"Chuck!? What are you doing here! How did you get here!?" Sam asked confused yet worried for the small man. Moving to pull Chuck to his side he was surprised to be pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh…. Samael! I'm so so sorry!" Chuck yelled and he continued to hug Sam tightly while Sam asked "Samael?" and looked over to where Lucifer, Gabriel, Dean, and Michael (who came when he felt his father's power after eons) where standing. Seeing the three archangels in shock he sent the puppy eyes to Dean to telling his brother to help him. Seeing his brother in shock also he decided to try and get himself out of the tight hug.

"Uh… Look Chuck" He said pushing Chuck away slightly "I have no idea what you're apologizing for, but as you can see now is not a good –"Sam started only to be interrupted and have is shoulders grabbed in a firm hold by Chuck

"You really...don't remember me? Where did you put your grace?!" Chuck demanded, knowing full well that he wouldn't remember but hoped anyway.

"Are you drunk Chu-"Sam started only to be cut off by his brother

"WHOA! Okay, hey! Stop the crazy train there Chuck! Sam ain't no damn angel and has never had any frigging grace!" Dean hissed trying to tug Sam away from Chuck.

"I have only JUST found my first creation Samael, after believing he was dead since the first fucking Winchester was a gleam in some Neanderthal's eye. If you continue trying to take my baby from me you will regret it more then you could ever know Dean Winchester! I'm telling you for your own good, BACK OFF!" Chuck snapped, easily tugging a very confused and leery Sam from Dean.

"What. The. Fuck" Dean snarled, gripping Sam's hand, who gripped back just as tight. "This isn't some angel named Samael, he's my brother and if you think for one moment you're going to take him from me while we fighting the fucking Devil not to have him you are fucked in the head!" Dean declared

Sam after finally snapping out of his confused daze glared down at Chuck while trying to get out of the smaller man's surprisingly tight grip said "Look Chuck I don't know why you suddenly think I'm your kid, but Deans right! I don't know you well, but I know myself to know that my father is John Winchester not you. Also if you thinking as for much as one second about hurting my brother you will be damn sure that you won't walk off the damage that will happen to you!"

Chuck looked absolutely devastated with each word that came out of Sam's mouth but at the end he actually whimpered.

"Uh… Hello Dad?" Gabriel asked timidly who was standing between a confused Michael and equally confused Lucifer "Yea…So um just wondering if you… um do you have like the godly version of dementia? Because as far as I know Mikey is your first kid, and I sure as hell don't remember having an older brother named Samael… so maybe you're just going a little coo coo?" Michael trying to shut his younger brother up jabbed him in the side while Lucifer smacked him upside the head.

"I'll explain in a moment. Don't move Samael, I'll be right back." Chuck ordered popping away. Sam stayed where he was at but looked at the shocked faced on the archangels over to his owns brothers shocked look.

"What the fu-"Sam started only to be interrupted by Chuck reappearing holding a bright light in his hands, grace, an incredibly beautiful grace that had the archangels gaping at, only to shove it into Sam's chest despite Deans alarm cry of "SAM" before a blinding light flooded the area.  
Once the light cleared they all saw Sam or also known as Samael the definition of beauty, his eyes shining a bright and clear hazel color while his skin was still glowing slightly but what had the angel's lost for words where his wings. His wings where all different shades from black to yellow to silver, all shades fit perfectly on him and where beautiful.

Only Dean didn't see this, he saw some being shoving a bright light into his brother so no one was surprised when he snarled "What the fucking hell did you do to my brother!"

"Yo! Dean-o, if you don't wanna die from godly wrath shut your pie hole!" Gabriel hissed, only barley managing to hold a pissed off Dean from tackling Chuck to get to his brother. "Now Dad, what he fuck is going on?! You leave heave, no messages, no calls, you don't write but you come back to tell us that we've apparently have an older brother we've never known about?! What gives old man!?" Gabriel demanded, looking at the statue of an angel Sam. Gabriel as well as his brothers- including Raphael who showed up at some point- where star-stuck.

"Gabriel I promise I'll explain and deal with you all in a minute, just right now I have to make sure your brother who I haven't seen since I created you four is okay, so just hold off on the questions." Chuck said looking worried at Sam, while ignoring Dean confused shout of "Chuck it GOD?!"  
They all watched as Sam blinked a couple times looking confused then horror and panic came in.

The archangels, Dean, and Chuck all watched as Sam blinked a couple times looking confused then horror and panic came in.  
"NO! You can't be here! Get away from me!" Sam yelled, blinking in and out of air as he tried to get away, Chuck seeing this grabbed his arm and held on tight. Pulling desperately trying to get away, Sam began to try and tear his own arm off making grace leak onto the floor and his healing powers tried to keep up with the rips.

"SAM!" a desperate Dean yelled "Let go of him!"

"Jeez Dad what sis you do to him?" A shocked and slightly sick Gabriel asked

"Father, maybe you should release him before he actually tears his arm off." Michael spoke for the first, but looking sick like Gabriel with all the grace that was spilling out of Samael's wounds.

"Apparently I'm not the only son who can't stand you" Lucifer said glaring at his father.

"BE QUIET ALL OF YOU! Samael! Samael, please stop! Samael you're hurting yourself, Samael sweetie you gotta calm down!" Chick pleaded, hugging a still clawing and pushing Sam, to his chest.

"Nononononononononoooooooooo! I'm not going back! NOT EVER! I won't go back Father! Please not again! I'm sorry for whatever I did to become a monster like those things, please don't put me back there!" Samael sobbed still trying to push away from his father's chest.

"No, no, no, shh shhh baby I'm so sorry. I wouldn't do that to you on purpose. It was an accident! Please I'm soooooo sorry sweetie…." Chuck continued to try and reassure his panicked son. Realizing he wasn't going to get out of his father's hold any time soon Sam went limp against him.

"You told me you would come back for me and you never did. You told me to wait, that you wanted to give me a surprise and you LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO ME AND LEFT ME IN THERE….for so fucking long! I was alone! Then…then the door opened and I thought you came back finally but instead you dropped these monsters in there! They had Aunties grace so I thought that you wanted them with me, I tried talking to them but they wouldn't answer! Then they realized I had power so they tried to take it! They ate at my grace and I let them because I thought that's what you wanted!" Samael yelled into his father's shoulder, Dean looked confused and angry while the other angels looked sickened by the thought of their older brother going through that.

"NO! No, Samael I NEVER, NEVER, EVER would have left you in purgatory with the Leviathans. I just… I made a mistake I got caught up with raising your sibling's, then Sister was making things that where harming and killing off everything we made together. And then I went to talk to her to see if she changed and she reminded me about you and I remembered where you where! I was so angry and upset at myself." Chuck sobbed pulling Samael even closer to his chest.

"I made heaven for you, I made Eden for us! Heaven was supposed to be our home but apparently you saw me a monster and put me in that… that place! I get out and what do I see!? Replacements! You had all these shiny new toys to play with so you threw the old ones out! I watched as you played and hugged them! As you forgot all about me!"

"It was for you Samael! I made brothers and sister for you! I just was so caught up in raising them I forgot to show you!" Chuck exclaimed trying to pull him even closer "But you're alive and that's all that matters! I can give you the family I wanted you to have form the start!"

"I suffered all this time for no other reason than you forgot! Why the fucking hell would I want to try again! Besides when I first got out I saw what you did to who's apparently my little brother! He was in so much pain and you did nothing! You sat on your chair and you moped while one of your sons you forgotten and the other was being tortured in a fucking cage! THAT'S NOT HOW FAMILYS HANDEL THINGS!" Samael yelled everyone one was in shock while Chuck had tears streaming down his face, Gabriel let a couple fall while Lucifer was in complete in utter shock. No one had stood up for him like that. But Samael continued "What if you forget one of us again! What if you forget me and I'm not able to save them! OR maybe next time you forget me in a place worse than starving Leviathans, I don't see how that's possible and I don't wanna know but the answer is no! I am not going anywhere with you!" Sam said hurt and pain filling every word he said.

Chuck flinched every time Samael's voice became higher but stood firm. "Samael, I am your father and whether you like it or not you are coming home with me and I-"

"NO! You're not my father! Fathers don't do what you did! Besides whose gonna look after my little brothers! You banished Lucifer from home! No I'm going to stay on earth with him make sure he doesn't destroy the place we worked hard to create." Somehow Lucifer looked even more in shock then the last time Sam spoke.

"Samael-"Chuck started only to be cut off again

"NO! You made my to love you and Auntie more than anything, then you locked me in a cage! The only reason why I tried to kill you is because for some fucking reason I still love you despite what you've done which makes me hate myself because I want to hate you but I can't! If you had any mercy in your entire bring you should've killed me when you stopped loving me!" Sam said angrily

"But I do love you! Please sweetie I do love you! You have to believe that!" Chuck swore

"You don't treat people you love the way you've treated us!" Sam said going limp in Chuck's arms before he could react Sam was snatched by a furious Dean.

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it jackass. I thought my Dad was an asshole to Sam but you win the fucking lottery pal that's not ok! You need to  
keep your fucking hands off my baby bro before I cut them off! Can't you fucking tell that he doesn't wanna be by you!?" Dean hissed, rubbing Sam's back you folded into his brothers arms the moment he was free from Chucks hold.

"De?" an only slightly coherent Sam said into his brother's chest while a jealous and angry God watched. The archangels who were all pissed at their father we're all envious including a confused Raphael who was still piecing together what she could gather.

"Yeah baby boy?" Dean said quietly to the ancient being that no matter what was still his little brother.

"I wanna go home." He said

"I know, but I don't think the almighty jackass will let us." Dean apologized glaring at God

"He doesn't belong with you Winchester! I'm not going back to heaven without him. I've mourned him for too long I cannot leave him now that I've finally found him. I can't, I won't even try." Chuck said in a deadly calm voice but Dean could hear a thunder storm happening out side.

"Yeah, I got that but here's the thing Sam and I? Yeah we're a package deal. If you want Sam you're gonna have to take me too because if you don't? Sam will never forgive you, plus for some reason he wants you to take him too" Dean finished pointing at Lucifer. When Chuck said nothing just continued to glare Dean puffed up "That's what I thought."

"Fine. You wanna come you've got two conditions, one: only angels are allowed where I'm taking them so you're gonna have to have an update, and two: you WILL help us bond all of us. I want to be able to hug him without him trying to rip his arm off to get away." Chuck finished sadly

"Fine I have conditions also, one: I still better damn well be able to enjoy pie not molecule bullshit Cas talks about, two: Castiel is forgiven from everything he's done by helping us and get restored back to angel status please and thank you, three: If Gabe's in trouble, well not anymore nothing happens to him except maybe having all his sweets turned veggie flavored, four: No apocalypse, bring them with us or whatever just no bitch fight between them and, five? My Impala comes too." Dean said glaring.

Everything was quiet while Dean and Chuck faced off until Gabriel snorted and said "AWW Dean-o didn't know you cared"

Dean shifted his glare to the trickster "You were about to go up against your brother to get us out of here, plus with Mystery Spot and TV land no matter how fucked up you were trying to help. You missed your family as a whole, I get that." Dean finished quietly looking down at his baby brother.

Chuck looked between the two, back to his other Archangels, and quietly said "Deal"

Dean looked up at him and gave a small glare and asked sarcastically "Do we gotta kiss to seal the deal?"


	4. A New Begining, maybe

_Note- Okay... sorry for the long wait. There's a lot that's happening so I'm not going to be posting every day but I will post twice or at least once a week. The chapters will be longer than the first two chapters to make up for it. I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think! Feel free to leave comments and question_ s!

Chapter 4 – A New Beginning...Maybe

The deal did not need to be sealed with a kiss much to Dean's gratitude. Everyone watched as Chuck/God snapped his fingers and Dean was no longer human. He had two sets of wings, each set a sunset yellow color with hints of brown at the end of the feathers and specks of red washed in them while green eyes glowed with more intensity, he might not have been an archangel but no one was going to mess with him.

Looking at his wings for a minute Dean somehow knew how to already control them and his new angel powers. Turning to look at Chuck he said "Ok... great. Now then we have to find Cas. He's not doing too well."

"I already know where young Castiel is." Chuck claimed only to move everyone to a hospital room. Dean spotting Cas first ran to his friend's side –Sam still tucked into his side- while checking for a pulse. "He's still breathing." He said with a sigh of relief before he quickly exclaimed "Why is it showing that he's brain dead?!"

"Because he fell" Michael stated "He has been cut off from heaven, by helping you he chose Heaven over his family, his grace has been dwindling but now it is fully cut off"

Dean gave him a deadly glare before turning to Chuck and saying "Fix him, it was part of the deal."

Instead of saying anything Chuck rose to walk over to his son and placed a hand on his forehead. A glowing light filled the room while Dean was in awe over being able to see his best friend's grace. After a few moments Castiel's eyes snapped open and he drew in deep breath that he didn't need. When his eyes meet his Father's first his eyes grew twice in size, looking around the room he also saw all the archangel, and Dean and Saw who were now angels. Bright blue snapped to Dean's bright greens one "It must be Thursday." Castiel deadpanned

Dean let out a surprised laugh and replied "Oh buddy you have no idea. See what happens when you decided to take a nap."

"I didn't "decide" to take a nap Dean." Castiel with air quotes, Dean responded with a soft laugh moved to help him sit up on the hospital. After sitting straight up Castiel sent Dean a small glare and said "What happened?"

While Dean started explaining to Cas what he knew Sam listened quietly, after his break down he was feeling low on energy but he had enough to sit up and pull away from his brothers grasp, Dean sent him a small looked that easily translated to 'don't go anywhere' and 'I'm watching you', he just ignored it. Scanning the room he saw his four little brothers all watching him and not even trying to hide it, he watched them each in turn.

Gabriel looked at him with awe and a little bit of hope Sam would have to ask him about that later, Raphael looked at him with studying look a look that told him there would be plenty of interesting talks with this one in the future, he couldn't quite read the look on Michael's face but he could see that there was hope in his eyes but also a thoughtful look, and Lucifer had a bored look on his face that looked plenty bored but his eyes -oh how the eyes could betray themselves- his eyes held a deep pain that made him want to look away, there was also hesitance and maybe if someone dared there might have been what looked like a tiny speck of hope that this all might be over.

He looked deeper but discreetly so he wouldn't be noticed by anyone, what he saw had him swearing he saw red. He stood up swiftly and with every inch of his height he marched till he was right in front of Lucifer and grabbed his right arm -he felt Lucifer flinch but ignored it- he hovered one hand over where a mark should, where his very grace could feel his aunts power started to spread. His Aunts power here in this being was not something that was given at creation like his own, no it was darker.

Looking at his little brothers damaged grace he used the power that his aunt gave him at his very own creation and pulled at her power in this younger creation he could vaguely here the yelling of others around him. While taking his aunts power replaced what he took with his Father's power, when it was over he looked at the being before him and could tell that this was no longer the evil devil he had heard in many stories as human, but for this was his Father's Morning Star, the brightest angel and most loved before he was overcome by pride and hate.

Pulling his arms away from Lucifer he stepped back and closed his eyes. He knew how dangerous that was replacing some of his fathers grace with more of his aunts, he just had to adjust slightly before he did anything. Taking an unnecessary deep breath he opened his eyes again and saw everyone staring between both him and Lucifer. He took in there shock, the other Archangel all looking at Lucifer emotions going from shock to hope to hints of thankfulness and joyfulness, Dean and Castiel were both in shock after witnessing such event, turning so he was facing his father he didn't speak just stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

Chuck stared right back but didn't utter a single word.

They were both pulled out of there staring match by the sound of Lucifer falling to his knees, snapping his attention back to his brother he saw his little brother on his knees with his head bowed and his hands in his hair. He was repeating "Father what have I done? Father forgive me."

Chuck moved so that he was on one knee in front of him and put his own hand on Lucifer's face so that they were both eye to eye. "Lucifer my little morning star. You have always had my forgiveness, my child, you only needed ask for it little one.

Lucifer let a choked sob as he was pulled into his father's tight embrace. Michael looked at his little brother that he raised, the brother who looked up to him and did everything with him. The brother who he comforted when upset. Michael moved so he was behind his brother, he looked up at his father asking the unspoken question. His father nodded and handed Lucifer to him. Soon the four archangels that grew up together we're all in a pile on the floor hugging and crying slightly.

Sam, Dean, and Cas not knowing what to do but knowing not to interrupt the moment that the archangels all moved so that they sat together on the hospital bed while Chuck stood between the two groups of angels. He turned to look at them and spoke to Sam.

"That was a dangerous thing to do Samael." His words held worry but no anger.

"It was more dangerous for him, I've learned to control Aunt's power since I was a fledgling as where her power was put on him at an older age he didn't have the control for it." Contrary to his father Samael's words held anger but his face was blank.

"Yes you have, but that doesn't mean that it was safe for you." Samael was cut off by three different voices saying/asking "It wasn't safe for you!?", "Are you ok?!", and "What do you mean!?" Dean, Gabriel, and Michael.

Samael gave them all a small smile and said "Don't worry about it. I am fine, I've learned to control Aunts power from a young age. Her grace makes up me as much as Chucks does." He saw Chuck wince at the use of his human name and shrugged internally.

Dean glared at his brother and asked "What did you do?"

Looking at his ex-human big brother and gave another small smile "Think of it as Lucifer's grace was poisoned. For some reason Lucifer was giving a mark that was made with Aunt's grace. Where there is light in the universe" he paused and gestured to Chuck "there is also darkness that would be Aunt. For some reason Lucifer was given a mark of her power, he was not created with it so he did not know how to control it. What I did was take the power that he had of my Aunt and I guess you could say healed the tainted grace." Both Castiel and Dean looked shocked.

"Wait so let me get this straight. Chuck…or God…apparently has a sister!?" Dean asked before Samael could answer Castiel cut in "She was thought to be a myth, one to scare the younger angels into listening, the ones who were too young to really understand Lucifer's fall. Eventually all the younger angels grew and it was a childhood scary story, no one ever thought she was real."

"Why was she made into a scary story and myth?" Samael asked as everyone was processing what Castiel said. "Surely they could see her when she talked to father and his new creations."

No one spoke. Samael raised an eyebrow and turned to his Father. "Why do the littlest angels believe Aunt to be a myth?"

"Sister was making creations that were killing and destroying everything that you and I made... She wasn't stopping." Chuck paused and looked around he could see the curiosity on Cas and Dean, as well as the weariness, hurt, and anger in all of the archangels… Samael included.

"But why does no one believe her to be real?" Sam asked in a deadly calm voice.

"She had to be stopped." He paused really not wanting to tell this to Samael but knowing his first deserved the truth. "She's locked away."

There was dead silence for 3 minutes (he was looking at his watch) before the calm went away and the deadly storm came.

 _More Notes- So I realized while writing this chapter how since Samael is made from Chuck and Amara's grace that Amara should be called his mother... I didn't really like that idea so I'm sticking with the whole Aunt/Sister thing. Eventually she will give her name but for now she's Aunt/Sister. BTW Lucifer's personality isn't really going to change, he's still going to be a sarcastic little shit... just one with more caring emotions :) Thanks for reading!! You can leave suggestions for future chapters if you would like! I don't really have anything per-written that far ahead and I'm over the writer block I've had this week YAY! Also please leave thoughts for any future pairings you may like to see! ALSO HUGE thanks to bibliophile030 for telling me about the computer dormant problem when I first posted this story, for my on my computer and on the it shows this fine with no problems but when I went on the website from my phone and my mothers it was weird I don't know why I've been playing around with it for about an hour now I hope it's fixed!_


	5. And The Song Restarts

-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Chapter 5- And Then The Song Restarts  
There was dead silence for 3 minutes (Chuck was looking at his watch) before the calm went away and the storm came.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sam yelled with some of his True Voice mixed that even made the archangels wince at the sound.

Chuck winced slightly and sighed "I know you are angry Samael but let us not do this here."

"ANGRY!? You think I'm angry?! OH! Old Man I am beyond angry! I'm pissed, I'm….I'm…. There aren't words to express it!" Samael swore.

"Samael we are not going to talk about this in a hospital." Chuck said reminding Sam of where they were. Looking around the room then back at his father he snapped his figures and everyone was moved to an open field. The field was large with a lake by the side and flowers all around but not so many that it flooded them. The 4 Archangels gaped at their brother who was able to move them without as much as a blink of an eye.

"Better?" Samael hissed out, Chuck sighed and said "yes" quietly while the angels were surprised again a how a being could make their father be so quiet.

"WHY? Why would you… no scratch that! How could you even do it? The fight itself could have killed either one or both of you and the world cannot go on without balance!? You are both equal… how could you have been able to fight, hold, and be able to lock Auntie away all at once?" He asked anger and despite himself out of curiosity

Chuck winced and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, "I didn't do it alone." Chuck glanced at the archangels quickly then looked back to Samael. Samael seeing this got even angrier, Chuck seeing this cut him off before he had a chance to say anything. "I know. But I couldn't leave her free. You have to see that Samael. She was angry all the time, she didn't care about anything. I encouraged her to create things and she did! I was so happy, I thought my big sister was going to come back. That we could be a family again. But… what she made…. The creatures where destroying everything, they didn't care and would destroy and eat whatever they came across that included others of their species. I… I didn't know what to do. Whatever she made would hurt others or herself and Sister saw this and it got her angrier. She threatened the angels keep saying 'If I can make nothing of beauty then you shouldn't either' she wanted to hurt them and I could let that happen so when she was distracted one day I ambushed her. And eventually with the help of the Archangels I was able to lock her away to keep her and others safe."

"At the price of another son?" Samael asked

Chuck looked up confused "What! No I didn't give her any of my kids! What are you talking about?"

Samael gave him a cold look and said "You gave Lucifer the key to the cage did you not? Time in Heaven runs faster just like Hell time, so for the time that Lucifer had the key Aunty had to have been locked away for eons. Aunty had to spend ages inside that prison, and her rage had to have grown. There was nowhere else for that rage to go except bleed through the mark… to Lucifer. It changed his grace, his very essence it changed him!"

Chuck looked like he was about to cry, he stared at Samael with a such a look of heartbreak that it made the others want to grab him and hold him close. "I…I didn't want that… I didn't know that would happen." He said with a saddened and broken tone. "I…didn't know… I'm sorry."

Samael gave him a dry look and said "Yea well I'm not the one you should apologize to." He looked over to the archangels and when Chuck turned his gaze to them also gave a small look to Dean and vanished.

-^^^^^^^-

Sam knew he shouldn't have disappeared without saying anything to Chuck but was too angry to care at the moment. Too much was happening. Too much was thrown his way and he was expected to just not care about it and act like it was normal.

The day started out fine, both of the brothers together. That's all that mattered to Sam, his brother was by his side, sure they had the apocalypse looming over their head but they were focusing to fix it. He found a case and as normal they both packed up, sure Dean's music could be annoying but it was normal and home like

Everything was fine…till the storm hit….till they needed a place to stop before it got worse….till they were kidnapped by Pagan gods to be used bargaining chips in the apocalypse…till Lucifer came. But it was fine, Gabriel came he had a plan! He could get them out. But fate didn't have that planned. Instead of leaving with Gabriel, instead of having a plan to stop what he started…Chuck showed up…turned out to be the main God and stuffed a ball of grace into him.

Sam looked up at the sky and he felt like yelling, felt like screaming till his lungs gave out… but he couldn't. Nothing would come out… so as the storm inside of him continued to brew he realized he was affecting the weather. When he first showed up on the side of a cliff where over 2,000 years ago had once had one of his human life's home, the sun was shining and the ocean down below was calm…now a thunderstorm was beginning with heavy rain and the ocean looked to be in a battle with itself, the calming blue that was there was now so dark blue that it could almost be mistaken for black as the waves were fighting themselves.

If someone told him yesterday that he would meet God himself, that he was an actual Angel of the fucking lord, that he was technically the angels brother….well let's just say an exorcisms would have been first on the list.

He thought back to his other human lives, more than half of them he had been a hunter of some kind. Whether a researcher for hunters, a Men of Letters, or being the damn hunter himself. He laughed at himself.

"Is this what you wanted Dad!?" He yelled at the skies "YOU WANTED A NORMAL HUMAN SON! WELL YOU GOT ONE! THERES DEAN! I was never normal… and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could turn back time and fix this. You, Mom, Dean you all deserve a normal life… and you had that… once a life time ago. I sorry fate dragged you into this, you told Dean once that he would either have to save me or kill me. I believe you, he should have just let me die. He should have grieved and moved on then none of this would have happened. You would probably hate me if you saw me now, and I'm sorry I was never the son you wanted, I'm sorry I wasn't the son you deserve." By the time he finished his rant the rain that was falling hard had turned into a light dibble and the ocean was calming down. He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down and sat with his feet dangling off the edge, he knew that if he fell it wouldn't hurt him at all, turning his head he to where there was the sight of the sun setting he began to think and calm down. He needed time to process.

-^^^^^^^-  
Meanwhile with Chuck & Angels

Chuck felt his oldest son disappear from sight and felt his heartbreak more. He watched as the archangels all move as to grab Samael but was too late as he was already gone and had hid his grace from everything. After a few seconds every eye in the field turn to look at as he stared at the ground. Gabriel was the first to find his voice "What the hell is going on! You leave only to come back millions of years later to tell us we have an older brother!" Gabriel went to lung for Chuck only to be stopped by Michael moving quicker and grabbing him looking over to Chuck while holding Gabriel he said.

"Father perhaps it would be good idea to explain what is happening."

Chuck looked at them all then back to his feet and muttered "I need a drink" then snapped his fingers and they all were no longer in the meadow but at his broken down house he looked around at the place then snapped his fingers again and the house was no longer broken but in prime condition like it was brand new.

Dean spoke up as soon as they landed "Ok you all need to stop moving me around with no warning." Chuck gave him a dry look while Castiel grabbed his shoulder to quiet him. Chuck motioned with his hand for them all to take a seat while he went and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his kitchen. Dean, Cas, and Gabriel were the only ones to go sit while Raphael, Lucifer, and Michael stayed standing.

Chuck sat down on the love seat across from Dean, Gabriel, and Cas who were all on the couch and Raphael, and Lucifer where on the sides while Michael stood behind it. He looked at them all and asked "What do you want to know? You all deserve answers."

Six voice's overlapped with questions the most popular being 'why didn't you tell us?' while Chuck looked at them all with a small sad smile. "Okay!" He said he waited till they all quieted down "Okay how about I start at the beginning and when I'm finished you can ask questions?" He waited for them all to nod, when they did he nodded back and took a deep breath that he didn't need.

"Okay before time even existed before anything there was just Sister and me, because time had not come into creation there is no saying how long we existed together. Eventually we became lonely, I decided that enough was enough so with help from Sister both of us together made a being. Sister called him a fledgling…and I well I called him Samael. The first creation, the first archangel. Sister and I raised him and taught him everything we knew. One day you could call it I suppose Sister and I where spending time together just the two of us, Samael was old enough to take care of himself, after a while Samael came and got us he told us that he had something to show us. We agreed and went with him, while sister and I were talking he had made Heaven and he made Eden for us. Sister and I loved it…it was beautiful. Heaven was our new home and Eden was a place to stay if we wanted, and together Samael and I made earth. Everything was great! We were a family! I decided that I wanted to return the favor, so I made a place for Samael to stay so that he wouldn't see what I was making. I made you four." He said waving his glass between the archangels "And over time I made more angels…and with so much happening between raising you and watching then fighting Sister and her creations then making the humans ...I forgot about Samael until one day when I went to Sister to talk she reminded me. I went to get him… but he was already gone. I thought he was dead so I told no one about him." Chuck finished with a sigh. When he was finished he saw the Dean was near fuming with anger, while Castiel and the Archangels all had their masks on and hid whatever they were thinking.

"Why didn't Samael come to you when he got out?" Asked a curious Castiel

"I don't know Castiel." Chuck said with a sad smile

"I can answer that." Said Samael walking towards the couch becoming visible to the others in the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Note: Please tell me what you think and even if you have future chapter suggestions. Lot is happening with this family, they got a long way to go. But next chapter will have them all going to heaven! Also what pairing do you think would be cool for this story?_


	6. A New Song Plays

_Note -Ok sorry for the long wait. Last time I said they would be going to Heaven and I said that without having anything written down and try as I might I couldn't put Heaven in this chapter! So sorry! Hope you enjoy tho! More at end. Story is also on AO3 same title and username_

Chapter 6: A New Song Plays

After staying by the cliffside for a couple hours and cooling down he knew he needed to really listen instead of getting angry and yelling so when he cooled down enough he left and went back to the field. He wasn't very surprised that no one was there he knew that they would probably move. After checking the hotel and Bobby's house he went to Chucks and saw them all there. He appeared invisible when Chuck started talking about the gifts that he gave to his guardians, he listened to Chucks side of the story when is father told them that he believe Samael was dead something cold inside him appeared. He believed that his father just left him there and didn't care. When Castiel asked why he didn't come to Father when he got out and his father said he didn't know he did the only thing he could think of… make his presence known.

"I can answer that." Said Samael walking towards the couch becoming visible to the others in the room. Every eye in the room snapped over to him when he spoke. Resisting the urge to shirk away from the gazes he turned to Cas to answer his question. "When I first got out I was very confused at the time, earth was different then what it had been before I was locked away…" He saw Chuck flinch a little at the choice of words but ignored it. "After really looking around I saw these creatures that I haven't ever seen before, when I looked into its mind I took the knowledge I needed -the human was fine, a little confused but fine" He added seeing Dean tense a bit "With the knowledge from it came labels for the emotions I was feeling… hurt, anger, sadness, betrayal... they only grew when I sought out Heaven to question Chick on what I did to deserve being cast away. But when I got to Heaven I saw more creatures that were more powerful than humans when I looked into its grace I realized that those creatures where angels and being as hurt as I was, I believed that he had replaced me. Then I realized that there was no memory for that angel of being told about me I believed I had been forgotten, that I was a monster that would need to be locked away."

Silence followed his speech, no one spoke for they didn't know what to say. Chuck looked to have tears in his eyes, while the angels stared at him in shock, while Dean appeared to be in a mix between shock and anger. Anger being a constant setting when someone hurt his brother. A throat clearing pulled him from his thoughts, looking towards the sound it came from he was a little surprised to see that it was Raphael who cleared her throat -she had a female vessel with brown/caramel hair and dark brown eyes- she asked a question. "When did you first esca…get out?" He guessed that she was going to use the word escaped but changed it, probably a good idea for their fathers mental state.

"Not long before Lucifer was casted down. I watched for a bit, how Chuck acted around you four and the other angels. I saw that Lucifer had some of Auntie's grace but I believed it was because he was brought into being like me. When Lucifer was casted down I saw that the cage was hurting him, burning his wings and torturing his grace…I couldn't stand by and watch that happened so I modified the cage and healed his wings. I watched over him a little bit but in the end I knew I could stay there forever so I left him." He said sadness in is voice.

Lucifer let out a small shocked sound then asked "You where the one to heal me?" he said in a breathless tone like he couldn't believe Samael would do such a thing.

Sam smiled and walked over to him, he brushed some of Lucifer's bangs out of his eyes and said "Of course little one. Just because I was unhappy with Father doesn't mean I would let you be hurt. And plus at the time I agreed with you about humans... but living multiple human lives changes that." He said with a small laugh at the end.

"Okay today has been an emotional day for everyone how about we all rest for the night seeing as its past 11 o'clock at night." He said seeing the blank stares he received he added "It will be good for everyone to be at least a little emotionally stable tomorrow so we can make plans for the future." He saw Chuck and Dean nod while the others looked reluctant to go. "Okay then how about we stay here for the night I'm sure Chuck has enough rooms." He said glancing at Chuck who gave another nod "Good." He paused looking back to the archangels "I know that angels don't need sleep but it could help." He shrugged and walked down the hall, Dean followed after him and Castiel not far behind.

The four remaining archangels watched as Chuck moved to follow the trio but stopped last minute and turned to go to the kitchen. The four watched as Chuck grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass only to put the glass back and take a drink straight from the bottle.

"I know you have questions…" he started to looking at them but instead at the bottle " But I believe Samael is right. We should just rest and come to terms with what happened today and the information you have know. In the morning I will explain more if I can." He finally looked up at them with a tiny sad smile. "There are plenty of rooms for you, you can leave if you so desire I won't stop you. Just be back by 8 tomorrow morning."

Chuck stopped and tilted his head in a similar fashion as Castiel than gave a hesitant smile. "Samael, Dean, and Castiel have taken the guest room it seems as though Samael changed the room to add a bed."

Looking at the four who still have yet to speak he gave them all a small glare. "Know this… there will be no fighting in this house." He paused then said "The apocalypse is also canceled, I will explain more in the morning. Also new clothes are in your room if you decide to stay." Before walking away to where the archangels could only guess was his room.

As Chuck passed the room that Samael, Dean, and Castiel claimed he could hear Samael threatening to knock both Dean and Castiel out if they didn't lay down and go to sleep.

He laughed silently to himself and for the first time in eons he had hope that his family would finally be one.

 _Morning_

When Sam first woke up he was confused as to where he was, hunter instincts had him slow down his breathing as to look asleep while very slowly moving his hand under his pillowing looking for his gun. Not finding on had him tense, scanning the room he turned and saw his brother dead asleep to the world….except his brother had wings?

Everything came back to him at once. Including the memories of all his past lives. Pushing the memories back he sat up, checking the clock he saw that it was 3 in the morning knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep again he flew up to the roof and sat there watching the sky. After a few moments he decided he needed to make of list of things that needed to be done, most would be easier since he was no longer human.

He paused at that thought. Not less than a month ago would that thinking make him want to kill himself, true it was different this time but it was still true. Shaking his head from that train of thought he snapped up a notebook and a pen so he could write down what was needed to be done.

Before he knew it two and a half hours had past, he had finished writing over an hour ago and had moved onto drawing different sciences of his life on a drawing pad he snapped up. He was finishing up his third drawing, this one was of Chuck, him, and what he believed his Aunt would look like in a vessel and they were all in a spot in Eden just enjoying the day when he felt he was no longer alone. Without so much as glancing at the other archangel who appeared by him he continued to finish his drawing. When he finally finished his drawing he stared at it debating whether to just burn it or not. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the other archangel.

"That's you, father, and aunt." He said it more of a question then a statement

"Very observant little one, this is right after showing them Eden." He saw Michael glare slightly at the nickname but became interested in the fact.

"I am not little and I can't believe Lucifer didn't tell you off for calling him that yesterday." Michael stated

"Compared to me little brother you are but a teenager. Lucifer with the mark might have told me off but this is the Morningstar. The angel he was before being consumed by hate and pride... before our Aunt passed off her anger to him." Michael studied his face as though to determine if he was lying or not.

After a few minutes had passed the other archangel dropped his head and quietly said as if to confirm "It wasn't really him?"

"No little protector." Nothing was spoken between them for they where both lost in thought. Michael thinking about the past and his brothers actions while Samael thinking about what could be the future.

"Do you believe that our family will come out of this better than before?" Michaels sudden question startled Samael out of his thoughts. He turned to look at his little brother who looked to him guidance and reassurance.

He sighed and said "I do not want to lie to you little brother, and if I can help it i never will. I have hope that we might be able to get through this in time but there is going to be setbacks and delays and that just the part of life kiddo." he was the look of desperation and hopelessness on his brothers face before it as quickly masked.

Not being able to handle the look on his little brothers face he wrapped his arms around his brother so Michael's face was by his shoulder while Samaels 6 wings wrapped around them, he felt Michael flinch slightly but relax into the embrace. With them being so close Samael was able to see the state in which Michael's 3 wings where in. Most of Michael's feathers were either twisted or broken off only the first layer of feathers was clean while all the bottom layers where dirty and molting.

"Michael" he hesitated "When was the last time someone groomed your wings?" He felt the flinch that Michael gave and watched as Michael tried to push away but with little to no effort. He could see that Michael was trying to find a way out of answering and when he found none started to think of what he could say. "Please little mika, I have not lied to you and have no intention too. Please give me the same trust."

"Last time I trust someone they told he to cast down my little brother and then turned his back on us...on me when he was needed." Michael said anger and yet resignation in his tone.

"We have both been betrayed and hurt by Father, but please don't let that get in the way of whatever relationship we should have." He pulled his brother back enough so he was able to look him in the eyes "Honestly if Father hadn't forgotten about me and got me when he first created you… I would have been thrilled to have a little brother. I would have taught you everything I knew." Michael looked at him with tears in his eyes and leaned forward so his head was on Samaels shoulder again. He heard a muffled answer.

" _Right before Lucifer's fall"_

He frozen in shock and maybe a little horror. To go that long without cleaning and taking proper care of the feather would have been painful.

"Well we'll fix that right now." He said. "And I'm going to make it once a week all angels will have a relax day and have the others in the flock care for their flocks wings! It will be like a big cuddle pile!" He said with a light tone.

He didn't say anything as he felt his shirt grow damp with tears just hummed an old tune that was long forgotten. They stayed like that even after Samael finished and just relaxed together and hummed forgotten tunes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _More notes- Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think please! Comments feed the soul! Honestly these past few months have been rough and knowing that you all like this story and want more keep me from just quitting and taking it down. So thanks you so much. :) 3_


End file.
